


Prom Promise

by JustBe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Gemma Styles & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, High School Student Harry Styles, M/M, Prom, Roommates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, University Student Louis Tomlinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBe/pseuds/JustBe
Summary: "Voy a ir a esa graduación," Harry le dice, apuntándole un dedo a la cara de su ex. "Voy a tener una cita con alguien que es atractivo y me quiere por quien soy y voy a pasar el momento de mi vida. Y tu, Jeremy, vas a desear que nunca me hubieras perdido."OFaltan dos semanas para la graduación y Harry necesita una cita.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Prom Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prom Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868616) by [youbeyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbeyou/pseuds/youbeyou). 



**_16 días para Graduación_ **

"Tu-Que?" Harry pregunta, él no está seguro si escucho bien por el sonido de su corazón palpitando como loco en su pecho.

Jeremy suspira, y frota una mano por su cara. "Mira, no quiero ser el imbécil que espera más de ti de lo que estás dispuesto a dar."

"¡¿Así que, estas terminando conmigo solo porque no estoy listo para tener sexo contigo?!?" Díganle incrédulo pero eso suena bastante imbécil si le preguntan a Harry.

Jeremy toma nuevamente un fuerte suspiro, mirando a Harry cono ojos que seguramente cree que muestra una clase de disculpa. No están realmente funcionando, si le pregunta. Se ven mejor dicho lleno de pena. "Todavía te llevare a la graduación, si es lo que quieres."

Harry resopla. "No me hagas ningún favor, estúpido," él dice, su voz tan cortante que ni sabía que podía llegar a tener. El no cree que ha estado anteriormente con este nivel de enojo. Pero es un enojo justo, esos que te llevan a decir cosas estúpidas por el braveado del momento. "Voy a ir a esa graduación," Harry le dice, apuntándole un dedo a la cara de su ex. "Voy a tener una cita con alguien que es atractivo y me quiere por quien soy y voy a pasar el momento de mi vida. Y tú, Jeremy, vas a desear que nunca me hubieras perdido."

"Faltan dos semanas para graduación. Por ningún motivo vas a encontrar una cita a esta hora. Nadie quiere llevar a un _niño_ llorón a graduación," Jeremy suelta poniendo énfasis en la palabra niño.

Aparentemente, termino de jugar al chico bueno ya que Harry no quiere aguantar su mierda.

"Si, bueno buena suerte en encontrar tu una cita, maldito idiota," Harry responde sin una pausa. Se para derecho y alto, agarrando su mochila, poniéndola en su hombro y marchándose por el pasillo, ignorando los pares de ojos de sus compañeros parados mirando cómo fue públicamente dejado.

"Pásala bien viendo tus estúpidas películas de niña que amas todo solo en la noche de graduación!" Jeremy le grita a su espalda, sin poder resistir tener la última palabra.

Harry lo muestra el dedo de al medio por encima de su hombro sin si quiera voltearse. De repente no puede recordar que vio en ese tipo para empezar.

\---

No es hasta que Harry llega a su casa que siente el pánico. Faltan _dos semanas_ para graduación. Jeremy tiene razón. No hay manera en encontrar una cita tan cerca del baile. Se tira en su cama, cuando camina a su cuarto, y gime en su almohada por su idiotez. Ahora no puede ir sin una cita. No le puede dar esa satisfacción a Jeremy.

Con su cabeza aun enterrada en su almohada, saca su teléfono afuera de su bolsillo y voltea su cabeza hacia el lado para poder ver la pantalla mientras pasa por la lista de sus contactos.

Bryce - va con Marin.

Chris - va con Tessa.

Dan - se rehúsa a tener algo que ver con cualquier cosa o evento del colegio 

George - va con James.

Liam - va con Zayn.

Niall - va con Lexi.

Nick - demasiado viejo para ir a un baile escolar.

Xander - en un internado en London.

Harry da un quejido y tira su teléfono lejos del. Tiene absolutamente ningún amigo al cual le puede pedir ayuda.

Un suave toque a su puerta lo pone sentado y volteándose a mirar a su mama, parada en su puerta. "Hola, cariño. Estas bien?"

"Si," Harry dice, pasando su mano por su cabello. "Solo acabo de terminar con Jeremy hoy día, eso es todo."

"Oh, cariño," Anne dice, moviendo por su cuarto hasta sentarse al lado del encima de su cama. Pone un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acerca a un abrazo confortante, su cabeza reposando en su hombro. "Lo siento."

"No lo estés," Harry le dice encogiéndose de hombros. "No vale la pena."

Su madre se aleja y toma sus mejillas en sus dos manos, mirándolo cuidadosamente. "Todavía tienes ganas de quedarte el fin de semana donde Gemma?"

"Si," Harry le asegura. "Todavía quiero ir."

Y realmente, tiene un poco de emoción en sus venas al pensar en eso. Su hermana es ahora prácticamente su mejor amiga. No lo había sido siempre, pero ha sido más fácil ser su amigo en vez de hermanos con rivalidad ahora que está lejos en la universidad. Tal vez lo pueda ayudar en su situación.

"Entonces está decidido," Anne coincide fácilmente. "Avísame cuando estés listo y te llevare."

Los problemas de Harry, tan triviales como son, lucen un poco más lejos mientras empieza a empacar su bolso para el fin de semana. Gemma ha estado quedándose en un departamento cerca de la universidad junto a un compañero que Harry aun no a conocido. Ella actualmente no ha dicho mucho acerca de su compañero ahora que Harry lo piensa, solo que son también de London, muy desordenados pero que no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Harry no puede ver la hora para conocerlos. Decidiendo que ya tiene todo lo que necesita, cierra su mochila y va en busca de su mama.

\---

Harry revisa el mensaje que le mando Gemma contra la dirección del departamento afuera de su ventana del auto. Este es, aparentemente, el lugar.

 _"Estoy aquí."_ Harry manda, sentándose encima del auto parado de su mama. No se ira hasta que sepa que no va a terminar caminando por las calles porque Gemma salió y no volvió antes que llegaran o algo así.

La cara de Gemma aparece en una de las ventanas superiores del edificio de cuatro pisos. Lo abre y sale por el borde, agitándoles los brazos.

Anne saca su cabeza fuera de su propia ventana. "Estas tratando de darme un infarto?" Le grita a su hija. "Vuelve adentro!"

Gemma ríe pero retrocede un poco así no esta tan al borde. "También te amo!" Le grita de vuelta.

Anne rueda sus ojos y se voltea a Harry. "Estoy contando contigo para que seas una buena influencia en ella."

Harry ríe. "Acaso has _conocido_ a tu hija? Digo, tratare, pero no haré ninguna promesa."

"Te llevare de vuelta a casa, señor," Anne advierte juguetonamente.

"No, no lo harás," el discute con un hoyuelo en su mejilla. "Tendrás que saltarte mañana tu día de espa con Robin si fueras a hacer eso."

Anne ríe. "Eres demasiado inteligente para tu bienestar," dice con cariño, tirando a Harry en un abraso.

Abrasa a su madre y le besa la mejilla. "Te veré el domingo en la noche. Diviértete teniendo todo el fin de semana para ti sola." Luego, recoge sus cosas y sale del auto entrando al edificio de Gemma.

Su puerta se abre antes de que pueda alcanzarla y lo tira adentro impacientemente, abrazándolo rápido antes de mostrarle y presumir su primer departamento. Tiene apenas tiempo de dejar su bolso en el sofá antes de ser tirado hacia la cocina.

"Aquí es donde no cocinamos," Gemma le informa, arrastrándolo de vuelta y hacia un pequeño pasillo. señala la puerta del fondo. "Ahí es donde Louis no duerme. Ni limpia."

"Espera." Harry pone firmemente sus piernas en el suelo cuando trata de arrástralo hacia su dormitorio. "Tu compañero de departamento es un hombre? ¿Acaso mama sabe?"

Gemma se congela, volteándose a el lentamente. "Acaso me olvide de menciona eso?" Ríe nerviosa. "Whoops!"

"Gemma," Harry dice en un tono de regaño. "De verdad no le dijiste?"

"Mira," Gemma suspira. "Es mi departamento. Yo lo estoy pagando, así que tengo todo el permiso de vivir con quien yo quiera. Solo estoy evitando el drama que sabes que ocurrirá al no decirle. Y aun que sea," se encoge de hombros fácilmente, "no hay nada de que preocuparse. Lou realmente es genial."

"Estas saliendo con él? ¿Es por eso que no duerme en su dormitorio?" Harry pregunta, pillando desprevenida a su hermana.

"Si estoy-," Gemma se detiene con una risa fuerte. "Oh dios mío, no. Solo no," responde a través de risas.

"No pensé que sería una pregunta tan extraña," Harry murmura a si mismo mientras su hermana prácticamente está rodando en el suelo riendo.

"Confía en mí, hermano menor," Gemma le asegura cuando puede volver a respirar. "No tienes nada de qué preocuparte acerca de eso."

Pues, bien. Porque Harry realmente no quería estar escuchando sonidos sexuales en ningún momento de su estadía.

"Entonces por qué no duerme en su cuarto?" Harry cuestiona mientras deja que Gemma lo arrastre a presumir su cuarto.

"Él trabaja en la cafetería que está abierta día y noche cerca del campus y se queda tarde la mayoría de las veces. Se pasa desmayando en el sofá porque no tiene la energía de llegar a su cama." Gemma le informa. "Como sea, este es mi habitación, donde yo _si_ duermo. Que opinas?"

"Es lindo," Harry concluye después de dar una curiosa mirada. "Así que, espera, el regresa a casa del trabajo se duerme en el sofá el cual _yo_ voy a estar durmiendo por las próximas dos noches?"

"No te preocupes," Gemma le dice rodando sus ojos. "Él sabe que te quedaras por el fin de semana. No tratara de meterse en a la cama contigo."

Harry se siente un poco aliviado por eso mientras sigue a Gemma quien le muestra el baño - donde no se bañan después de las 10pm ya que, por alguna razón, nunca hay agua caliente hasta la mañana.

\---

Harry y Gemma comen comida china para la once y ven episodios viejos del Antiques Roadshow. Por alguna parte en la mitad del segundo capítulo Harry casualmente menciona su ruptura con Jeremy.

"Awww, Harry," Gemma gorjeo, acercándolo para un abrazo que el felizmente acepta. "Lo siento."

"Esta bien," Harry trata de minimizarlo, pero ya siente las lágrimas formando en sus ojos. "Estoy contento de que descubrí quien era de verdad antes de hacer algo estúpido."

Gemma se aleja para mirarle la cara. "Dime que no estabas realmente planeando perder tu virginidad después de la fiesta o algo así." Él ya puede notar que lo está empezando a juzgar.

"Uh, no," Harry burla. "Solo porque cincuenta millones de personas sintieron la necesidad de tener sexo en la noche de graduación, no significa que los voy a seguir hacia ese precipicio."

"Entonces a que te referías?"

"No lose," Harry se encoge de hombros. "Enamorarme del? ¿Seguirlo a cualquier universidad que vaya el próximo año?"

"Oh."

Harry suspira y deja su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana. "No sé qué voy a hacer, Gems. Estaba tan enojado con Jeremy que presumí poder conseguir una cita con alguien atractivo y lindo para graduación que es en dos semanas y no se está viendo nada de bien."

"Tal vez conozco algunos chicos atractivos y lindos que estarían dispuesto a hacerme un favor si quieres que pregunte?" Gemma ofrece y Harry realmente la ama pero no cree poder aceptar.

"No lose." dice con un suspiro profundo. "Realmente me gustaría ir con alguien que actualmente me guste. Alguien que me llevara a casa después y caminara conmigo hasta la puerta y tal vez, si tengo suerte me dé un beso de buenas noches, ¿sabes?"

"Si lose," Gemma asiente, con una sonrisa astuta creciendo en su rostro. "Sé que mi hermano bebe es un romántico total."

"Cállate," Harry se queja, empujándola lejos del juguetonamente. "Mi hermana mayor es una horrible persona."

"Come tu comida antes que esta terrible persona se la robe para ella misma," Gemma dice, peleando una sonrisa mientras se voltea a ver la televisión.

Harry la imita, conteniendo una casi sonrisa en su rostro. Ir a visitar a su hermana definitivamente fue una buena idea. Él ya se siente un poco mejor.

\---

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose despierta a Harry a la mitad de la noche. Se sienta en el sofá y se frota el sueño de sus ojos.

"Lo siento," un susurro rasposo escucha Harry viniendo de la oscuridad. "Aunque no lo creas, _estaba_ tratando de ser silencioso."

"Esta bien," Harry le dice soñoliento. "Espero que seas Louis y no solo un ladrón que es muy cortés."

Una suave risa lo envuelve. Es una linda risa. "No te preocupes. Te dejare por lo menos mantener tus pantalones."

Harry sonríe, Este tipo es chistoso. "Quien dijo que estaba usando alguno?"

" _Oh dios mio,_ " Louis suelta riendo, "Espero que eres el hermano pequeño de mi compañera y no un ladrón desnudo que se quedó dormido a la mitad de su trabajo."

Harry ríe cuando responde, "No soy un ladrón. Soy Harry. Y no soy, actualmente, tan pequeño, pero si estoy usando pantalones, solo para clarificar."

"Bueno saberlo," La suave risa se escucha de nuevo y Harry realmente desearía que no estuviera tan oscuro. Le gustaría mirar a quien le está hablando.

Él se arrepiente de su deseo cuando el refrigerador se abre, saliendo su luz hacia la cocina, alcanzando el living y atacando los ojos de Harry. Lo aprieta cerrados con un gemido, alzando sus brazos para cubrir su rostro.

"Lo siento," Louis dice, cerrando el refrigerador nuevamente y volviendo la oscuridad al cuarto. "Estaba solo poniendo algunas sobras del trabajo de la pastelería.

"Solía ser un panadero," Harry murmura mientras se frota sus ojos. Todavía hay una luz azul en su visión por la luz de refrigerador.

Louis saca una risilla. No hay otra palabra de describir eso. Es una sonido agudo, casi chirriante y Harry esta instantáneamente ambos encantado y un poco ofendido. "Que es tan chistoso?" Le pregunta.

"Tu hermana me dijo que encontrarías alguna manera de decir eso en la conversación. Nosotros actualmente teníamos una apuesta en cuanto te demorarías," Louis le dice. "Menos de cinco minutos. Ella gano. Debí haber sabido mejor que aportar contra hermanos."

"Cállate," Harry ríe. "Fue un lindo trabajo y era muy bueno en eso."

"Entonces por qué no lo sigues haciendo?" Louis pregunta y Harry apenas puede ver su silueta apoyándose en la muralla de le entrada de la cocina.

"Hey, has estado en tus pies toda la noche. ¿Te quieres sentar? Ven, haré espacio," Harry le ofrece, moviendo su cobertor para así darle a Louis un asiento en el sofá.

Louis no se mueve al tiro, pero Harry puede ver como se endereza cuando se para. Por lo menos, _cree_ poder verlo.

"Estarás bien si prendo las luces?" Louis le pregunta. "Es un poco extraño seguir una conversación en la oscuridad."

"Si, dale," Harry dice, moviéndose para cubrir sus ojos en protección. Puede escuchar a Louis reír desde abajo del cobertor que se ha tirado encima de su cabeza mientras la luz pasa por la fabrica.

"Determinado en quedad anónimo, no?"

Harry puede sentir como se hunde los cojines del sofá mientras Louis se sienta en la otra esquina del sofá. Se ríe. Está haciendo eso mucho en los últimos cinco minutos. Se siente bien no estar estresado por la graduación o por Jeremy o por _cualquier_ otra cosa. "Solo protegiendo mi vista," dice, sacando el cobertor de su cara. Pestañea lentamente mientras el cobertor cae en su regazo.

 _"Puta madre."_ Louis susurra al lado del y Harry se voltea a mirarlo por primera vez.

 _Mierda_. Louis es despampanante. Y hasta en un poleron demasiado grande para él, hasta con pelo de gorro, hasta luciendo muerto de cansado, él es tal vez una de las personas más hermosas que Harry ha visto. Sus brillosos ojos azules que caen en el pecho desnudo de Harry y Harry mira hacia abajo a el mismo, de repente sintiéndose inadecuado al lado de un tan atractivo tipo. El tira el cobertor encima de su pecho.

"Lo siento," Harry se disculpa por su desnudez parcial. "Estoy usando pantalones," le recuerda a Louis por alguna razón. "Digo, en casa no uso nada para ir a la cama, pero pensé que probablemente debería ya que no _estoy_ en mi casa y oh _dios_ mío, me voy a callar ahora."

Y ahí está de nuevo esa risa. La risa que hace que las mejilla de Harry estén ardiendo.

"Gracias por no poner tu pene encima de mi lugar de siesta," Louis dice con una sonrisa. La risa, la sonrisa, todo parece hacer brillar los ojos de Louis y Harry siente que puede, un poco, caer en ellos.

"Si, lo siento por eso también," Harry le dice, mirando al poleron de Louis en vez de su rostro. Mirar a su rostro por mucho tiempo va a ser su ruina, nunca más va a querer ver otro cosa en su vida.

"Gemma me dijo que dormías aquí la mayoría de veces."

Louis se encoje de hombros. "Está bien. Tengo una gran familia, casi todas mis hermanas pequeñas vendrían a mi habitación cuando tenían pesadillas o cuando mi mama y mi papa estaban peleando antes del divorcio. Creo que no puedo acostumbrarme a dormir solo en esa gran cama."

Por qué Harry se quiere ofrecerse de voluntario para hacerle todo más cómodo? Acompañarlo a su habitación y abrazarlo para ayudarlo a dormir. En cambio, de decir todo eso se rasca la parte trasera de su cuello. "Um."

"Oh dios, no que te estoy tratando de robar el sofá ni nada. Estaré bien por un par de días. No te preocupes amigo," Louis le dice, recalcando su declaración con un bostezo.

"Estas cansado," Harry observa, "deberías probablemente ir a la cama."

Louis se frotas sus ojos. "Estas probablemente en lo correcto," coincide, pero no se mueve de donde está sentado. "O, si ya estas despierto, podríamos ver algo."

"Uh," Harry hesita. Louis luce realmente cansado y Harry realmente no quiere ser quien lo mantiene despierto. Pero por el otro lado, Louis obviamente no quiere ir a la cama, esta fue su idea de todos modos. "Okay, Si. ¿Que quieres ver?"

Louis sonríe, grande y ansioso. "Has vistó _Vikings?_ "

_**15** _ **_días para Graduación_ **

Los ojos de Harry se abren lentamente. El sol ya arriba, iluminando desde el este por la ventana. El pestañea, pero esta tan cómodo, que no se siente como para moverse. Se entierre en su almohada y cierra sus ojos nuevamente.

Infortunadamente, los ruidos ruidosos de la cocina le prohíben estar en paz así que se sienta de mala manera, pasando su mano por sus rulos desordenados. Voltea su cabeza cuando ve a su hermana salir de la cocina desde la esquina de sus ojos y la encuentra sonriéndole.

"Pues, para lo parecer estaba mintiendo acerca de mi compañero, pero en mi defensa yo de verdad no pensé que el actualmente se metería en la cama contigo."

Harry achica sus ojos a su hermana porque _que?_ Él no tiene idea de que está hablando. Hasta que voltea a ver el otro extremo del sofá y ve a Louis todavía sentado ahí, durmiendo pacíficamente con su cabeza hacia su pecho. Harry hace una mueca de dolor en simpatía por como su cuello se sentirá cuando lo mueva.

"Deberíamos despertarlo," Harry dice, mirando con preocupación a las pestañas de Louis descansando en sus mejillas. "Se va a lastimar su cuello durmiendo así."

"Adelante," Gemma le alienta volviendo a la cocina. "Ya tomé fotos para chantaje."

Harry le sacude su cabeza a su hermana. ¿No tomo ninguna foto... o si? Nah, probablemente no. Se estira y sacude los hombros de Louis, llamando suavemente su nombre. "Louis."

Louis abre sus ojos, y lentamente pestañea mientras mira a Harry, aun un poco atontado por cualquier sueño que estaba soñando. Sonríe cuando ve a Harry flotando en frente de él. "Harry, hola." Pero después su cara se aclara de cualquier sueño que quedaba y mira en donde está, llegando a la realización de donde durmió anoche. "Mierda. Me dormí aquí," el declara obviamente. "Lo siento. Tenía toda la intención de ir a la cama cuando te quedaste dormido."

"Esta bien, Louis," Harry le asegura. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estabas aquí hasta que Gemma dijo algo."

"Oh dios, Gemma," Louis gime, tirándose contra el sofá. "Ella nunca me va a hacer olvidar esto."

"Nope," Gemma coincide, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de té. La pone en la mesa de café y empieza a prepararle una tasa a Louis. "Nunca."

"No te preocupes," Harry le dice, acercándose como si le fuera a decir un secreto. "Tiene una memoria horrible. Se le olvidara en tres o cuatro años."

Los labios de Louis se adelgazan cuando levanta la tasa de té que Gemma le preparo tomando un sorbo. Harry piensa que tal vez está tratando de no sonreír ya que hay alegría en sus ojos. "Está bien. Tengo mierda de ella también."

Harry no cree que le guste la manera en que el comentario hace que Gemma chilla o la chispa diabólica en los ojos de Louis. "Lo que sea que es, por favor nunca me digas," Harry lamente. El de verdad no lo quiere saber.

"No te preocupes, Harry," Louis sonríe. "No es apropiado para pequeñas orejas."

"Soy más grande que tú," Harry murmura en la tasa de té que Gemma le pasa.

"Probablemente no en donde cuenta," Louis contraataca, dándole un guiño a Harry cuando se voltea a mirarlo con ojos grandes.

"Si uno de ustedes saca una regla, me voy," Gemma comenta mirando a ambos como si no sabe que pensar de lo fácil que es hablar entre ellos dos.

"Creo que, actualmente, tengo una en mi mochila." Harry le sonríe a ella.

"¿Tratando de quedarte solo con mi compañero, hermano menor?" Le responde con una expresión de triunfadora mientras las mejillas de Harry se ponen rosadas.

"Si," Harry dice inexpresablemente. "Me cae mejor que tú."

Gemma resopla y dice algo en voz baja, y gracias a dios, Harry no la puede oír. Hay hartas cosas en su vida que él no necesita saber. Cosas que Gemma no siente que debería decir a voz clara caen definitivamente en esa categoría.

"Así que, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Harry pregunta a su hermana mientras deja su vaso en la bandeja de té, un obvio plan para cambiar el tema.

"Tristemente, _yo_ voy a volver a la cama," Louis dice en la conversación, poniendo su vacía taza de té de vuelta en la bandeja. "Tengo doble turno en el café esta noche."

Harry siente un increíble sentimiento de tristeza inexplicable al escuchar esa noticia. Le gusta Louis. Es divertido y agradable y atractivo... Pensando esas palabras le dan un sentimiento de déjà vu a Harry y hace que sus ojos vuelvan a Louis mientras él se para y camina hacia su dormitorio. Agradable y atractivo y solo un par de años mayor que Harry. Pero no sabe si Louis siente algo por el en cualquier sentido. Ni si quiera sabe si a Louis le gustan los chicos.

Harry sacude su cabeza para aclararla de cualquier loco pensamiento. Ha conocido a Louis por solo unas horas. La idea de preguntarle a graduación es absurda. "Buenas noches, Louis." Harry le ofrece con una gesto de su mano por su hombro.

"Entonces," Gemma dice en el silencio que cae a la despedida de Louis. "Cuando ustedes se hicieron tan buenos amigos?"

Harry se tira vuelta a su almohada y pone el cobertizo encima de su cabeza, escondiéndose de la mirada sabia de su hermana.

"Acaso no te dije que conocía chicos atractivos y agradables," Harry escucha encima de los sonidos de la bandeja mientras su hermana se mueve a llevársela.

El gime de molestia en su almohada y pretende odiarla por eso.

\---

Harry nuevamente es despertado por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Esta ya despierto totalmente el segundo en el cual se da cuenta que es, por que también se da cuenta de _quien_ es.

"De verdad tengo que arreglar esa cosa." Louis murmura cuando Harry se sienta, cerrando la puerta detrás del.

"No me molesta," Harry le dice, su voz ronca de sueño. "Si no fuera por tu puerta bulliciosa, nosotros apenas nos hubiéramos conocido."

Louis prende la luz y Harry finalmente puede ver su sonrisa. "SI, por lo visto tiene su uso."

Los ojos de Louis bajan a la polera que está usando Harry y de vuelta a su cara, una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

"Que son esos?" Harry pregunta, tratando de sacar la atención al hecho que el obviamente se puso ropa para el beneficio de Louis y cabecea al contenedor de plástico que tiene Louis en su mano.

"Bocadillos," Louis responde, dejando el contenedor en la mesa así Harry puede claramente ver lo que hay adentro.

"Pan de banana?"

"Y pastel de mermelada," Louis dice, moviéndose a la cocina. "Estas en un ambiente para ver más Vikings? Creo que te quedaste dormido al medio del segundo capítulo anoche."

"Claro," Harry concuerda. Realmente solo le gusta pasar tiempo con Louis. No le importa mucho lo que estén viendo. "Estas seguro que no necesitas dormir?"

"Nah," Louis responde caminando de vuelta al living con dos platos en sus manos, dos tenedores y dos botellas de agua. Él pone todo en la mesa y se sienta en el sofá al lado de Harry. "Tengo el día de mañana libre. Estoy bien por un rato."

Harry se pone cómodo al lado del, tomando un plato y abriendo el contenedor para sacar un pedazo del pan de banana. Corta un pedazo con su tenedor y toma una mordida, gimiendo alrededor de la deliciosa comida. "Está muy buena."

"Te gusta?" Louis le pregunta, mirándolo intensamente.

"Haces ruidos como estos cuando _no_ te gusta algo?" Harry molesta. "Por supuesto que me gusta."

Louis voltea sus ojos a la tv mientras pone Netflix pero su mirada luce un poco desenfoca. "Yo lo hice," el confesa.

"Enserio?" Harry pregunta. "Gemma dijo que ninguno de los dos cocinaba."

"Pues, si," Louis le dice. "Uno no puede dejar que su compañera sepa que uno cocina o si no estaría haciéndolo todos los días."

Harry ríe. "Buen punto. Especialmente con Gemma."

Louis se queda en silencio por un rato, comiendo un pedazo el mismo y mirando la serie, robándole alguna miradas de vez en cuando para ver si Harry esta disfrutándolo.

"Vas a probar el pastel de mermelada?" Pregunta eventualmente.

"Si," Harry le responde, inmediatamente se extiende para sacar un poco. La mano de Louis toma su muñeca, un agarre suelto pero calentito.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Solo estaba curioso."

"Obvio que lo voy a hacer," Harry argumenta. "Luce para chuparse los dedos."

" _Para chuparse los dedos,_ " Louis repite suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza a Harry con una sonrisa cariñosa. "Quien si quiera sigue dice eso?"

"Pues yo," Harry resopla burlonamente. "Ahora calla para que pueda disfrutar la serie y mi pastel en paz."

El pastel de mermelada esta tan rico como luce y Harry se asegura de decirle a Louis cuando termina.

Louis acepta su elogio con un guiño y voltea a la televisión.

"Hey, Harry?" Louis pregunta un segundo después, esperando que Harry se voltee para continuar. "Tú nunca me terminaste de decir por qué renunciaste la panadería."

"Oh," Harry juega con sus anillos en sus dedos. "Renuncie para pasar más tiempo con mi novio."

"Oh. ¿Tienes novio?" Louis pregunta, su voz sonando plana, como si alguien le hubiera chupado toda la vida. Harry no sabe que pensar de eso.

"Ya no más," le responde bajamente, volviendo a la serie.

Louis no comenta, dejando que el silencio caiga entre ellos,

La serie está a la mitad de una muy ardiente escena sexual cuando Harry siente algo moverse contra su pierna. Se voltea a ver el pecho de Louis lleno de esperanza por algo que pueda estar pasando pero Louis esta solamente robando un poco del cobertor de Harry, tirándolo en sus piernas.

Esta el sentimiento de desazón en el pecho de Harry cuando se da cuenta que ha mal interpretado todo.

Dios, es tan idiota. Se está volteando nuevamente a la televisión para esconder su vergüenza cuando Louis lo detiene.

"Hey," dice, una mano acercándose para tomar la mejilla de Harry tal que no pueda voltearse, ojos azules están fijados en la cara de Harry. "Tienes un poco de…," Muevo su mano, y gentilmente quita una miga de la mejilla de Harry.

Harry no puede quitar la mirada de los ojos de Louis. Sus caras están tan cerca en este momento, que puede sentir la respiración de Louis en sus labios.

"Listo," Louis dice, sonriendo en satisfacción cuando la cara de Harry ya esta limpia, moviendo su mirada para conocer a la de Harry. Parece que se dio cuenta en milisegundos de lo que está pasando por la mente de Harry. Ojos abriéndose y sonrisa convirtiéndose en otra cosa. Su mirada cae a los labios de Harry y de vuelta a sus ojos, y respira un rápido, pequeño jadeo.

Harry pestañea a esa pequeña respiración y se aleja, mirando sus manos en su regazo y tratando de no morir de vergüenza. Está claro que no va a pasar nada con Louis. El no _quiere_ besar a Harry. Tal vez esta hasta mortificado de que el hermano menor de su compañera quiere besarlo en primer lugar.

"Harry?" Louis lo llama suavemente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry.

"Sabes que, me estoy sintiendo muy cansado," Harry dice en vez de responder. "Creo que me iré a dormir ahora."

"Harry," Louis suspira, pero no pone mucha pelea cuando Harry estira su almohada y se acuesta en ella. "Si estás seguro," él dice, tomando el control remoto y apagando el televisor. Él se quita el cobertor de Harry de sus piernas y se para para ir a su habitación, hesitando al lado del sofá. "Buenas noches, Harry."

"Buenas noches," Harry le devuelve, apretando sus ojos cerrados y forzándose a quedarse dormido rápidamente. No funciona.

_**14**_ **_días para Graduación_**

Hay una nota para Harry en la mañana cuando despierta. Gemma fue llamada para trabajar así que solo será él y Louis hoy día hasta que su madre lo venga a buscar.

Harry arruga la nota en su mano y gime en frustración. Por supuesto.

"Hey," Louis lo saluda cuando sale de su cuarto, mirando alrededor del departamento. "Donde esta Gemma?"

Harry toma otra cucharada de su cereal que se izo el mismo, ojos pegados en la tv y responde cortamente "Trabajo."

"Oh."

Louis se queda parado ahí incomodo por un segundo, como si no supiera que hacer consigo mismo. Harry lo mira y su corazón se aprieta, viendo como este chico luce tan perdido en su propia casa.

"Um, quieres ver algo?" Harry pregunta porque eso parece ser la _cosa_ de ellos.

"Si," Louis le responde, sonando inmensamente aliviado. "Que estás viendo?"

"Algo que ver con cangrejos?" Harry le informa escogiéndose de hombros. "Estaba ahí cuando desperté. Gemma debió haber estado mirándolo."

"Oh, ¿Los cangrejos más peligros? Genial," Louis se tira en el sofá al lado de Harry y es como si el momento incomodo que hubo la noche anterior nunca paso.

Hablan y ríen y Harry se siente mucho mejor sabiendo que Louis está dispuesto a dejar su fiasco de casi-beso detrás de ellos y todavía permite que esto se transforme en algo como una amistad.

_**7** _ **_**días** para Graduación _ **

Harry suelta un triste y lento suspiro mientras mira de su cama a su esmoquin colgado en su funda para ropa atrás de su puerta de cuarto. Alza su teléfono y escribe un mensaje a Liam.

_'Sería estúpido si le pregunto a Nick que me lleve a Graduación?'_

Solo toma a Liam un par de segundos para responder.

_'Quieres que la gente piense que estas con tu papa?'_

Harry resopla.

_'Él no es tan viejo'_

Liam no responde después de eso. Harry necesita mejores amigos.

_**6** _ **_días para Graduación_ **

_'Ver Vikings solo no es para nada divertido.'_

El mensaje viene de un misterioso minero justo después de que Harry sale del colegio. El achica sus ojos a la pantalla porque solo hay una persona de la cual puede venir esto.

 _'No verla para nada, tampoco es divertido.'_ Harry le manda de respuesta antes que puede pensarlo. Él ha estado extrañando pasar tiempo con Louis más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir pero no se dejó creer que su amistad pasaría más que del departamento que Louis comparte con Gemma.

_'Podríamos verlo nuevamente juntos algún día. ¿Tal vez mañana?'_

Harry sonríe a su teléfono.

 _'Si, por favor.'_ Bueno, tal vez su amistad definitivamente pasaría del departamento pero no tendría que definirse en fin de semanas.

_'Te recogeré del colegio'_

Harry sabe que no debería pensar mucho en eso, pero Louis recogiéndolo en frente de sus amigos se siente como algo especial de alguna manera.

 _'Ok.'_ Harry espera que eso sea el fin. Louis le gusta pasar tiempo con el por lo cual se acercó para así acordar en un tiempo para poder de nuevo pasar el rato juntos. Pero luego:

_'Puedo hacer una confesión?'_

El corazón de Harry salta cuando recibe el último mensaje de Louis. Él no está seguro de que decir. ¿Y si Louis está apunto de decirle que Gemma lo está chantajeando a pasar tiempo con Harry? Y si es una confesión que Harry no quiere oír?

 _'Claro.'_ El escribe y lo manda antes de poder cambiar de opinión, esperando, _orando_ que recién no haya hecho una decisión realmente estúpida.

_'Quería besarte esa noche.'_

El corazón de Harry se detiene. Louis lo quería besar. Él podría haber besado a Louis. _Mierda._

 _'Yo también.'_ Él manda porque si están haciendo confesiones, Harry más vale ir todo o nada.

_'Tal vez podamos_ _hacer eso mañana_ _también_ _.'_

Dios. Harry espera.

 _ **5** _**_días para Graduación_** "

Harry rápidamente camina para la salida después de que suene la ultimo alarma. El no sabe exactamente cuándo Louis va estar afuera para pasarlo a buscar pero está ansioso de ya empezar con el show, por así decirlo.

Esta al frente de un gran grupo de estudiantes saliendo del edificio cuando se detiene al ver el espectáculo que le estaba esperando.

Louis esta estacionado justo al frente del edificio, luciendo como un sueño apoyado contra el convertible polvo azul vintage. Esta luciendo totalmente elegante en un traje, sosteniendo un letrero que dice. 'Cita Querida Para Graduación. Pre requisitos: Debe Ser Llamado Harry Styles.' 

Harry se sacude la cabeza, sonriendo. Mierda, le gusta este chico. Trabaja para poner una cara seria mientras camina hacia el auto lo más casual posible, mirando de nuevo como si estuviera viendo el letrero por primera vez.

"Oh," finge sorpresa. " _Mi nombre_ es Harry Styles."

"Bueno, acaso eso no es afortunado para ambos?" Louis sonríe engreído.

Harry le da una muy obvia mirada de pies a cabeza. " _Si_ que lo es."

Louis rueda sus ojos. "Sabes que, no estoy muy seguro si te creo. Tal vez necesite ver algún carnet."

"Pues tengo carne en todas partes," Harry se señala a si mismo. "Especialmente una grande justo al medio de mis piern-"

Es cortado por la mano de Louis que pone en su boca. "Sé dónde, muchas gracias," Louis ríe. Su mirada cada vez más suave y baja su mano para preguntar. "Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Me llevaras a tu Graduación contigo?"

Harry suelta su fachada también, asintiendo con una sonrisa cursi. "Si. ¿Como lo supiste?"

"Tienes una hermana mayor muy metida, ¿no?"

Harry se muerde los labios. De la nada preocupado acerca de la motivación de Louis. "Es por eso que-"

"No," Louis lo interrumpe. "Estoy haciendo esto por que quiero. Por qué me gustas. Mucho la verdad."

"Cambien me gusta. Y tanto," Harry dice, acercándose a él. "Crees que podemos tener ese beso ahora?"

Louis mira hacia la masa de estudiantes, algunos mirando, la mayoría haciendo lo que sea que estén haciendo. "Ahora?"

Harry lo mira por sus pestañas, sintiéndose un poco tímido pero determinado en no perderse la oportunidad nuevamente. "Debimos haber tenido nuestro primer beso una semana atrás, no quiero esperar otro segundo mas."

Louis le tira hacia él, acercándolo por su polera. "Pues cuando lo pones así..."

Los labios de Louis son suave contra los de Harry, una presión gentil que termina siendo un beso con bocas abiertas. La lengua de Louis cae en la boca de Harry y Harry le encuentra con la suya, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Louis mientras que las manos de Louis encuentran lugar en su cintura.

Cuando el beso termina, Harry descansa su cabeza en el pecho de Louis para esconder su incontrolable sonrisa.

"Pues, eso fue rápido," Una vos rompe cualquier revelación de Harry y el alza su cabeza para encontrar a Jeremy mirándolo a Harry y a Louis lleno de desprecio, "Felicidades. Encontraste una cita al baile en menos de dos semanas," aplaude sus manos sarcásticamente. "Por lo visto ganaste la apuesta."

Louis alza sus cejas al discurso de Jeremy. Él tiene que saber que todo lo dicho por la boca de Jeremy es una mentira porque _Gemma_ fue la quien le explico todo. Harry nunca dijo ninguna palabra a el de la graduación. 

"¿Oh, acaso no lo sabias?" Jeremy sigue hablando. "Si, Harry aquí me aposto que encontraría una cita al baile en dos semanas después de haber terminado con él. Ah y por cierto él no va a querer tener sexo contigo después."

"Es eso verdad Harry?" Louis pregunta volteándose a Harry, pero hay algo en sus ojos que le dicen que Louis no está hablando en serio. "Soy una apuesta?"

"Sep," Harry le dice, siguiéndole el juego a cualquier cosa que tenga Louis debajo de su manga. "Ya me conoces, no me puedo resistir a una buena apuesta."

"Si se eso," Louis le asiente solemnemente, "Por lo visto ganaste nuestra apuesta también, bebe."

Harry achica sus ojos, fingiendo tratar y acordarse de lo que Louis está hablando. "Cual era esa?"

"Oh, esa sería la de que tu mierda de ex trata de separarnos porque es un puto celoso quien nunca te mereció en el primer lugar."

"Ohhhhh, sí. Me acuerdo de esa. Sí que gane, ¿no?" Harry sonríe. "Creo que es tiempo de pagarme."

Louis pone un dedo en su mentón, mirando pensativo por un segundo. "En que acordamos que te daría como pago?"

"Creo que era un beso."

"Oh, sí," Louis asiente, acercándolo nuevamente. Le sonríe a Harry, haciendo que su corazón palpite un ritmo lleno de saltos y pausas, luego envuelve una mano en el cuello de Harry y lo tira cerca, lamiendo su boca hambriento justo en frente de Jeremy.

Las rodillas de Harry se debilitan y el no está seguro de cuando se fue Jeremy pero no está ahí cuando se separan.

"¿Estas listo para irnos, bebe?" Louis pregunta, tomando la mano de Harry y guiándolo hacia el asiento pasajero al otro lado del auto.

"Estoy listo." Harry le dice, sonriendo cuando Louis le abre la puerta para él. Cae en el asiento y tira su mochila en la parte trasera.

Louis rodea el auto y se pone en el asiento del conductor, poniendo sus llaves en la ignición. Está apunto de encender el motor cuando Harry lo detiene con una mano encima de la suya.

"Siento como si debería decírtelo, Jeremy no estaba mintiendo acerca de la cosa del sexo. No planeo tener sexo hasta que estoy listo."

Louis se inclina y besa gentilmente los labios de Harry. "Eso está perfecto, bebe. Estoy feliz de solo sentarme y abrazarte si eso es lo que quieres."

"De verdad?" Harry pregunta. "No muchos chicos están bien con el hecho de esperar."

Louis mira a Harry y sonríe. Es una sonrisa llena de tanto cariño y sentimientos que Harry está un poco abrumado por eso. "Esperare tan largo tiempo que quieras por ti, Harry Styles."

"Cual largo es eso?" Harry pregunta bromeando, no esperando una respuesta.

"Creo que tal vez por siempre."

No toma por siempre. Toma solo lo largo del baile, una graduación de la escuela (un año después), y una ceremonia de bodas.

Y ese 'por siempre' toma totalmente un nuevo significado.


End file.
